randomcraftfandomcom-20200215-history
Random Dungeons/Bosses
Easy *'Ranger General:' A ranger general who is accompanied with three rangers. He can summon an arrow rain. *'Mage General:' A mage general who is accompanied with three mages. He can summon a massive fireball. *'Warrior General:' A warrior general who is accompanied with three warriors. He can unleash a shockwave. *'Mercenary Leader:' A mercenary who gives orders and summons undead warriors, soldiers, and mages until dead. Normal *'Corrupted Ranger General:' A ranger general who can sap mana and health in addition to an arrow rain. *'Corrupted Mage General:' A mage general who can sap mana and health in addition to a fireball. *'Corrupted Warrior General:' A warrior general who can sap mana and health in addition to a shockwave. *'Corrupted Mercenary Leader:' Summons minions till death. Can sap mana and health. *'Skeleton Horde:' Skeletons come from walls that must be filled by activating pistons. *'Big Skeleton Berserker:' A giant skeleton who uses melee and lighting attacks. He can also use a bone club ranged attack. Hard *'Bruteous Giant:' A giant who can stomp, causing massive shockwaves. *'Lava Spike Spider:' A spider made of fire that fires lava spikes from it's back. *'Vine Goblin:' A goblin with vines on it's sides, dealing magic earth damage. *'Twin Demons:' Two demons with Gold Blades that are enchanted with fire. *'Flesh Skeleton Horde:' Skeletons that suffered decreased damage for each hole filled with a piston. *'Edward VanSpike:' A rogue hero who teleports every so often. *'Skeleton Trio:' A skeleton mage, warrior, and ranger. *'Lightning Shade:' A shade who is resistant to Lightning spells, and uses lightning in his attacks. He is the fastest attacking Hard boss. Expert *'Primal Warlord:' A giant warlord who uses twin Diamond Swords to crush his enemies. After a while he enrages, in which the sword are enchanted with Sharpness and Lighting. *'Abyssal Spawn:' An Abyssal orb spawning Abyssal Nightmares. After each one is dead you can strike the orb. *'Badass Badlands Giant:' A big Badlands Giant that instantly kills any enemy who gets hit by his special attack. *'Seven-Headed Crystal Dragon:' So big the heads are out of the ground. Five of the heads use magic, one melee, and one ranged. *'Shade Legend Vax:' The fastest attacking Expert boss. Can teleport players to a flame pit and summons Shades. *'Zombie Lord Tallaway:' Summons zombies endlessly, up to 32 in one room. You have to light the Elementium Torches to make him stop. *'Shade Horde:' Shades that teleport in the room. After 20 are defeated, the room is clear. *'Enderwallman:' An Enderman hidden in a wall. He has the majority of Enderman attacks, except he can stun you with a stare attack, and lift you up taking fall damage. *'Locked Endercreeper:' An Endercreeper locked in a glass vase. He sends smaller versions of himself to kill the players. They can teleport and explode. Afterwards, you fight the Locked one when he is released. He explodes near death. *'The Warmonger:' The toughest boss. He uses twin Adminite swords in his first phase, an Elderwood staff in his second, a Bloodthistle Bow in his third, and Skullmourne in his final phase.